


[Podfic] An Outing

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Books, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Marquess Lanthevel takes the afternoon off and enjoys an unexpected outing to The Winged Lion.Or, an inside look at the world of book printing in Cetho.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] An Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043709) by [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog). 

Length: 00:09:11

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/An%20Outing.mp3) (6.3 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/An%20Outing.m4b) (4.2 MB) 


End file.
